Star Wars: The Mandalorian Wars
by The Arrogant Ambassador
Summary: The Republic is under Siege! The Mandalorian Clan have ignited their holy war! Two Jedi decide to take matters into their own hands, to end such pointless bloodshed. But where those this road end.


**STAR WARS: THE MANDALORIAN WAR**

**THE REPUBLIC IS UNDER ATTACK!**

**A CLAN OF FRANTIC WARRIORS NAMED THE MANDALORIANS HAVE DECLARED WAR ON THE REPUBLIC WITH NO WARNING! LED BY MANDALORE THE ULTIMATE AND HIS LIEUTENANT, CASSUS FETT, THE MANDALORIANS CAME FROM THE OUTER RIM, WHICH THEY HAD ALREADY CONQUERED AND SIEGE RELENTLESS WARFARE ON THE REPUBLIC PLANETS. THE REPUBLIC HAVE GONE TO THE JEDI FOR ASSISTANCE, BUT NONE HAS COME!**

**DESPITE THE NONINTERVENTION, TWO JEDI VENTURE INTO MANDALORIAN TERRITORY, DEFYING LEADERSHIP IN AN EFFORT TO STOP THE BLOODSHED...**

Vanquo

Two starfighters blinked into existence, leaving hyperspace behind. They descended through the atmosphere, cleaving through the clouds into the rain. Coming across a landing pad on a factory, the ships came to a stop and docked.

* * *

"Mandalore has left. Why are we defending this worthless factory?" a Mandalorian, armed with a large plasma rifle asked his partner, sitting on a broken bench. His partner sighed, shaking his covered head.

"This factory is important for the Mandalore's ambitions," he replied, "If the Republic's resources are in danger, the Republic's war effort will hasten. He is also trying to draw the Jedi out into the war."

"Why the obsession with the Jedi? Those weak and pathetic pacifists? Why is Mandalore trying so desperately to involve them?"

"The one who gave Mandalore the determination to seek this war with the Republic informed him of the great might that the Jedi possess. The one Jedi could completely reshape the battlefield, no matter the numbers. Mandalore is strong. Mandalore is might. But Mandalore is no fool. He will not let a single detail go ignored. You have seen his work."

* * *

Two cloaked figures walked into an empty hall, left in ruin. They had seen a lot of war in their short time traveling. Unrelenting, shocking, brutal truths of war. Children displaced with no family. Homes uprooted. Communities and civilizations reduced to rubble. All for senseless glory.

The Republic was ill-prepared for such a sudden attack, still struggling to recover after the Sith Wars just twenty years ago. The Mandalorian's savagery was unprecedented. They fought with no mercy and no restraint. Their passions bled into their weapons.

It was inspiring, in some macabre fashion.

"You! Stop!" a soldier screamed, poking from out of the shadows, "What are you two doing here? Have you two come to die!? This factory is underneath Mandalorian control!"

"We've come to speak to Mandalore, the Ultimate," the taller, bulkier figure said, stepping up, "We would prefer to do this without violence."

"Are you either deaf or stupid? You wouldn't be getting an audience with Mandalore, even if he was still here!"

"So, he isn't here. Shame, our mistake. We'll be taking our leave now," the large figure said, turning around. The other figure did not move.

"I like that your buddy decided to leave. He's showing a small bit of sense. You might wanna follow em." The other figure stepped forward.

"Wait, this isn't what we-" the large figure started, before being knocked back into a wall, by an invisible force.

"The hell are you doing!?" the Mandalorian soldier said, drawing his rifle, "Your buddy had the right idea! Get the hell outta here or I'll kill ya." From the right sleeve of the slender cloaked figure, a thin, silver pipe fell into their hand.

"What is that? Drop it!"

Instead, the person ignited their object.

A purple lightsaber.

"A Jedi!" the soldier shrieked, blasting wildly. The Jedi weaved through the blaster shots gracefully, before suddenly and quickly leaping at the soldier, stabbing the ignited blade through their neck. With a quick shift of their wrist, the soldier fell of the lightsaber, completely still. The figure put out their left hand and snapped.

Suddenly, alarms blared throughout the factory. The larger figure jumped to their feet and ignite their own lightsaber, a blue one.

"Revan! What are you doing!?" they shouted, "What were you thinking!? The council is going to kill us for this!" Revan shrugged, equipping another lightsaber in their left hand and igniting it, contrasting their purple main hand blade with a shorter blue one.

* * *

"Intruders ladies! We're under attack!" a Mandalorian commando shouted, "Get in formation! Send these bastards back to their creators!" The large soldier grabbed an fittingly large gatling gun, and stationed himself behind cover.

Silence.

Silence.

The screaming of fleeting lives, being ripped asunder.

Followed by silence.

A slender figure in a dark gray cloaked walked through the only entrance to the stronghold and paused, finding eighteen blasters aimed for them.

"Oh, look at that! We found ourselves a Jedi!" the commando shouted, glee unconstrained, "Has pacifism run its course, Jedi?" The Jedi did not react.

"Are you paralyzed with fear? Overwhelmed by the might of the Mandalorian forces? We've heard the legends of the mythical Jedi. We heard the tales of the Sith War. Jedi, you may try but you will not kill all of us." The Jedi shrugged, then formed their stance, right saber folded behind their arm, left saber forward. The commando laughed.

"Fire on my command!" he barked. Revan stood still as if they were baiting them into attacking first.

"FIRE!" On command, they fired, illuminating the duly lit with red blaster fire. Revan made no motion to defend themselves.

Despite this, not shots met them. The blasts paused before they met the Jedi and sat in stasis.

"What is this!?" the commando spat. The Jedi looked up and spun their left blade, the blast shots crashing into the ground.

Within seconds, seventeen blaster rifles met the floor, followed by the lifeless bodies of their wielders, with the commando being the only one who remains. The Jedi stood upright and started to approach him.

"I would die without a-" the Mandalorian commando started before his weapon was ripped from his hand and a blue saber was stabbed through his shoulder.

"You were right," the Jedi said with a sharp, feminine voice, "I will not be killing all of you. I need someone to bring a message to Mandalore from me." Revan pressed the lightsaber deeper and the commando roared in pain.

"I need you to inform Mandalore on the threat that looms. I need you to tell Mandalore that his greatest fear has awoken. Tell Mandalore that I, Revan, am the enemy and I will be ending this stupid holy war that he has started." Revan lifted her hood, revealing her face. She had a sharp face, with sharp brown eyes, shaped with dark eyeliner. She had olive skin, darkened with a light tan. She was not very tall and she was very slender. However, power flowed from her, as if she was a walking generator. Her hair was jet black and very straight, reaching back to the bottom of her neck.

"Alek, we are leaving," Revan said. Alek, a hulking example stood behind her, removing the hood of his cloak. He stood a quarter of a meter taller than her. He had a similar skin tone to her, a couple of shades lighter, and likewise had sharp, piercing brown eyes. He had no hair, only adding to the intimidation factor that his form presented.

"Revan, I strongly disagree with what happened today. We did not come here to fight," he argued, "You slaughtered the Mandalorians here! The Jedi Council-"

"Alek, I really don't care about what they have to say. We've made our argument on why we needed to intervene," Revan said, calmly, "I told the truth. I will be ending this war. And I'll do it my way if I have to."

"Revan, I know..." Alek said, walking toward the exit, Revan pacing after him shortly, "Mandalore was our target. There was no reason to make him aware that we were after him." Revan chuckled.

"You are so soft, Alek. It's not like the Mandalorians are just going to put up their arms once their fearless leader is dead. They need to experience true disaster. They need to be completely and utterly destroyed, or else this senseless war will never end."

"But I don't-"

"Alek, are you with me?" Revan said, sharply. Alek stopped in his tracks.

"Huh? Where is this coming from?" he asked, "I've been with you since the beginning."

"I'm hearing doubt in your voice, Alek. Please prove me wrong."

"How could you ever accuse me of doubting you Revan!" Alek roared, "I want these wars to end as well! The Mandalorians conquered our home planet! I will not allow them to get away with what they have done!"

"Then you need to have faith in me. Continue to fight alongside me." Revan took the lead and turned back.

"We are going to end this war. I promise you this."

* * *

Dantooine

"Master Revan, I have had nearly enough of your attitude!" Master Vrook Lamar, an old man with a sharp attitude barked, "We told you not to be involved! No matter your level of mastery over the ways of the Force, this is not our war!"

"We serve the Republic, don't we?" Revan said, sarcastically, her wrists bound, "I'm pretty sure I did them a solid on this one, getting back a key resource and everything."

"That's not the point, Master Revan," Bala Nisi, a dark-skinned woman with long black braids said, "You didn't listen to our words. This war is not ours to fight."

"And that's why-"

"You were told on our reasoning!" Vrook interrupted.

"And I disagreed with your reasoning," Revan retorted.

"There are higher conspiracies in place right now," Aleco Stusea, a pale woman with pointed eyes said, "We can't just rush into every conflict."

"If the Sith are involved, then we need to be all over this conflict," Revan said, narrowing her eyes, "We cannot let them move unimpeded because we got some vision that they are behind this garbage."

"You don't understand," Vandar Tokare, a small brown being, hunched in his chair said, "Master Revan, this is not a conflict that we truly understand just yet. We don't want to rush into a battle that we do not comprehend quite yet." Revan rolled her eyes.

"All I am hearing is coward's speak," she said, "Are you done yelling at me?"

"Master Revan, we've taught you better than this," Dorak, a dark-skinned old man said, sadly, "You ascended so quickly. Now you are making us wonder if it was too quick."

"If anything that I have done on Vanquo has made you think that I do not deserve my rank of master is a failure on you," Revan said, flatly, "I'll leave you to deliberate." She turned on her heel and walked through the large doors, leaving the council room.

"That woman is a threat," Vrook said.

"She did the right thing, even if it's the wrong way," Aleco said.

"Don't you start with that!" Vrook barked, "In this time of crisis, we need cool heads."

"So you said," Vandar said, with a small chuckle.

"Shut it."

"My former Padawan is wise," a red Twi'lek named Zhar Lestin said, "She is not acting recklessly."

"She is not listening to our words!" Vrook shouted, "We made her a master so we can communicate on these acts together as a group! She's acting out on the first decision that we made! I told you that she is too headstrong to become a proper Jedi master."

"We all disagreed because she had shown much in the Force," Bala said, "She is still young. Maybe too young to understand this decision. Still, her actions were noble, even if we disagreed with them."

"The Republic have regained Vanquo. I trust that Master Revan knows what she is doing," Vandar said, "But now we need to closely watch her. She is powerful, maybe too powerful. And there are dark actors of the Force in motion."

* * *

Dxun

"Arlin, why have you retreated from Vanquo?" a Mandalorian soldier asked, "We had just conquered the planet. The Republic had already reported that they have regained the factory."

"Jedi...Two of them..." Arlin, the commando from the factory stated, "They slaughtered all of us...Except me...They wanted me to send a message."

"Jedi! So the legends were true...Set up a meeting with Mandalore! This is urgent!"

* * *

Mandalore the Ultimate aimed to be the most powerful Mandalore in history. He aimed to unite the universe underneath the philosophy of the Mandalorians. The weak shall be weeded out and only the strong will remain.

The Jedi were a perplexing people in the eyes of the Mandalorians. They wielded incredible power, but refused to use it except for self defense. What was the purpose for power if you refused to use it. Mandalore had dreamed of facing a Jedi in combat to find out the purpose of the Jedi's power. It was his will. He was told that if he started this war, he would face the Jedi that he desired.

"Mandalore, we have lost Vanquo," a Mandalorian warrior said. Mandalore just shook his head.

"Unbelievable," he responded, "We had just conquered that planet. What changed?"

"Sir, there were two Jedi...They slaughtered the entire battalion." Underneath his mask, a wry smirk came across the face of the Mandalorian leader.

* * *

Dantooine

"We are being checked," Revan said, staring out into the lush fields of the planet, standing underneath a tree, "Alek, who was standing behind her, stood impassively.

"I need to know that you are with me, Alek."

"You have my undying loyalty." Revan chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that."


End file.
